Voldemort Fell  Oh My Goodness!
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: Just really random. It just popped into my head. Really short. A few takes on how some people reacted on the end of the First Wizarding War - i.e. when Lily and James died. Enjoy.
1. Family Together

_A/N: This story breaks up abruptly, changing the scene and/or time. Please bear with this, and you are sure to enjoy._

_I think that only adventure is missing from the series. That's why I have written only battle stories. This is my first try at another genre because of the endless coaxing of my friend Nivedita Tuli. Hope you like it._

**CHAPTER I – The Weasleys**

'Arthur, why are you so late? I was so worried, and Ron kept crying the whole day today!' said the exhausted figure of Molly Weasley.

'Water, Molly, please,' replied Arthur Weasley.

Their son, Percy, quickly dashed out of the hall, and appeared moments later holding a glass of water.

'Thank you Percy. Remind me to give you some of the new magazines I have brought for you,' said Arthur.

'Answer me Arthur!' said Molly, her patience wavering.

'He's dead,' said Arthur with a hint of disbelief.

'What? Who's dead? I can't afford to lose anyone af – after Gideon and Fabian, Arthur!' Molly's voice had jumped an octave.

'No – no, you misunderstand. You-know-who's dead,'

'Now now daddy, it's not time for jokes,' said Bill, who had just entered the hall.

'I'm not joking!' shouted Arthur, making Percy jump.

The party was silent for a few seconds.

'Who did it? Dumbledore? I knew only he could do it. Where did he duel him? Did anyone else get hurt?' Molly showered him with questions.

'No. He didn't challenge him. And Lily and James – are dead,' the word blocked his throat for a moment.

There was a few minutes' silence.

'If not Dumbledore, then who? Who had the power of killing him? asked Bill.

'Their son. Lily and James' son. I don't know how it happened – I know he's one! I didn't see it happening. You-know-who arrived at their house and killed them both. But Harry had some power which repelled the Avada Kedavra and kill him instead,'

'But then – what about – the boy? Where – will – he – go? said Molly, between sobs.

'I asked Dumbledore. I suggested that we take him. But Dumbledore says he will go to his aunt and uncle in Surrey. There must be some reason,'

'That boy will be famous. The world will know his name before he can even say it. He will do great things, that much is obvious,' declared Bill.

'It's time for celebration for now!' shouted Fred and George, who had been eavesdropping.

Somewhere far away, a boy was being looked upon for the last time in twelve years by his godfather. A boy with a lightning-bolt-shaped scar.


	2. Two Aurors

**CHAPTER II – Mad-Eye Moody**

'Stupid leg, always gets me late,' growled Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who was getting ready for another night of Death-Eater hunting.

A knock at the door made him leap for his wand.

'Declare yourself!'

'It is I, Alastor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, your student and friend,' said a deep voice.

Moody opened the door.

A wisp of white smoke was resolving into a tall figure. The person was very very reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. That is why Alastor had agreed to tutor him personally. Shacklebolt had _it_.

'What happened? We were supposed to meet at Lupin's house!' he shouted at once.

'Calm down. There's no need to go anymore,' said the deep-voiced Shacklebolt.

'Why?'

'Voldemort's dead. James and Lily too. But their son killed him,' said Kingsley with a hint of disbelief himself.

'What rubbish!' said Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had to explain to Moody for half an hour, although he didn't know much himself. Finally, he calmed Moody by swearing that he was not lying.

'Man, I wanted to kill him myself,' said Moody.

'No problem. Let's go, the whole Auror department is out there partying,'

'No, I think we ought to meet somebody.'

As the two figures walked together, a distant dialogue was heard.

'I'm still not removing the Fidelius. I don't want any visitors, and it acts as a very good way to make your house just _disappear_.'

Somewhere far away, a boy had fallen asleep in a flying motorbike. A boy with a lightning-bolt-shaped scar.


	3. This Hopeless Life

**CHAPTER III – Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin was sitting on his tea table, ready. Unusually, Moody and Kingsley were late. They had to go on an important assignment for the Order, because Death Eater activity had been reported in Tottenham Court Road. Irritably, Remus was levitating a spoon across the room and back.

The bell rung. Carefully, Remus asked, 'Did the phoenix come first, or the Serpent?' He received a satisfying answer in Moody's ruff voice, 'The serpent, but the phoenix will kill it.'

Opening the door, he showered Moody and Shacklebolt with comments about punctuality.

'Shut up Lupin! Listen to us!'

'What do you have to say? We have to go!'

'Remus, Voldemort's dead. So are Lily and James. Their son, Harry, killed Voldemort. We don't know how, but he seems to have a bit of great power,' said Kingsley in a single breath.

Remus dropped to the floor as he analysed this huge piece of news. His best friends ever, his companions in his misery, were dead. Killed by the wizard they had fought against for so long.

On the other hand, their son had both of their powers. A one year old, able to kill the greatest terror, the lord of all Dark Lords, the heir of Slytherin. Sirius was lucky to have a godson like that. He could never get even with James for giving Sirius that duty. But all was past. Remus started crying miserably. All kinds of happy scenes came into his mind as he thought of two of the greatest wizards, and people, he had met. James coming to meet Remus on the first trip to the castle, on the train. Lily declaring himself the best of the 'idiots'. James and Lily praising him for becoming a prefect. James with him during all his transformations. James and Lily dueling alongside Remus, over a year ago, against three Death Eaters in Remus' house. All happy scenes.

For the first time in his life, Remus felt no hope in life. Even when he was small, and transformed, he could sense somebody telling him to wait for the angels that would come. The reason he would love to live.

Again for the first time, but not only for Remus but for everybody, Moody's unseen fatherly figure came out at the right moment. Resting his hand on Remus' shoulder, Moody and Kingsley talked to him for long. They all felt much better inside, releasing all their bottled up feelings, and wishing Harry a good life.

Somewhere far away, a boy was sleeping in a blanket on the threshold of his only living relatives' house. A boy with a lighting-bolt-shaped scar.


	4. Lieutinant

**CHAPTER IV – Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix was lying on her bed in her sister's house. She had had an argument with Rodolphus, and had Apparated to the Malfoy Manor an hour ago. She had been cheered up a bit at the sight of Draco accidently turning his dinner spoon to dust at the sight of his aunt Bellatrix.

Now, she was even angrier. Lucius had left with Rodolphus (whom Bellatrix had almost cursed) and Crabbe for Muggle-baiting in Tottenham Court Road. She had wanted to go too, but she had controlled herself, because of stupid Rodolphus.

Presently, she was lying on the bed, scraping holes in the floor and then mending them absently. She was absolutely bored. But she was about to be shocked.

Hastily, Narcissa entered the room. She looked as if her doom was upon her. And so it was. With the Dark Lord dead, the Ministry could be at the door any minute. If not she herself, her husband was a known Death Eater. They were in grave trouble. Instinctively, she clutch to Draco more tightly. But she was brought to senses by her elder sister.

'Cissy, what happened?'

'Bella, we need to flee. This very moment. Don't care about Lucius or Rodolphus. We need to run, _now_.'

'Flee! Are you out of your senses? I never flee! I am the Dark Lord's most powerful and faithful servant! I have him behind me!' Bellatrix was in a rage.

'Not anymore, Bella! He's dead! Killed by the Potters' son!'

The words ringed in Bellatrix's ears even after they had been uttered. Lord Voldemort dead? Killed by a boy of Draco's age? What rubbish!

'The Dark Lord, a master duelist, the greatest wizard ever born, whom even that fool Dumbledore can not defeat, has been killed by a one-year-old boy. ARE YOU MAD?'

'NO! I don't know how he did it, but after his parents were killed by the Dark Lord, Harry Potter killed _him_! And it's no lie!'

Bellatrix, using Legilimency on her sister, confirmed the fact. The next moment, Narcissa was shouting as Bellatrix fainted. Unable to revive her even after many attampts, Narcissa grabbed her son and Disapparated.

It would be hours later that Bellatrix would wake up again, only to be surrounded by Ministry officials. But it would not be much later that she would be on her way to the Death eaters' hideout, having killed all the six Aurors in a bloody fight.

It would be then that Mrs. Petunia Vernon Dursley would scream as she would see a little bundle on her threshold, containing her nephew.


End file.
